


Random Fandom (Football Caption Comics)

by Fearlesskiki



Series: Caption Comics [2]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Comic, FC Barcelona, FC Bayern München, Fan Comics, Gen, Germany National Football Team - Freeform, Liverpool F.C., Memes, Real Madrid CF, Spain National Football Team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: Football themed comics made from pictures with captions.(Requests are welcome)





	1. Ahem (Barcelona, Real Madrid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this one comes from Cristiano's glance. I've noticed that I have a few comics about looking at something. *laughs*


	2. Secret Note (Bayern Munich)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pep's notes passing is so funny I had to make something out of it :D


	3. Heartbreak (Bayern Munich, Borussia Dortmund)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Götzeus fans :P I dunno why I had this crazy idea in my head. This is what happens when you leave bae all by himself XD


	4. It's Super Manu!!! (Bayern Munich)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my cheesy-ness of this story. I just can’t help it… superman reference. :P


	5. Paparazzi (Bayern Munich)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Lady Gaga song. Another silly one from me.


	6. Statue of Ronaldo (Barcelona)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making fun of Cristiano Ronaldo again... hahaha... sorry not sorry...
> 
> I wanted to move away from making comics about Germany NT and Bundesliga. And I also wanted to make a story about Lionel Messi. Nice to create a story with his buddy Neymar. Wonder what they talked in real life. Probably not about this... lol
> 
> The statue is referring to the giant full sized one, not the face statue. I'll leave the others to your own imagination. Hehe...


	7. Love Children (Germany National Team)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's international break so I thought of posting some internationals :)


	8. Invisible (Bayern Munich)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those random ones I got after collecting gazillion pictures of Manuel Neuer. I love the blue on Manuel. Hehe...


	9. Fußball The Next Generation (Germany National Team)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a number of pictures from the world cup so i made a story about it. 
> 
> The Germany football team that won in the summer went through a lot to achieve what they did today. I was amazed when i read about the back story of Germany football from 2006-2014. Germany spent a lot of time, money, effort to achieve these results. I can see the future is bright for them. And, it's cute to see Poldi Sr & Jr in a story. Haha...


	10. Batman And Robin (Borussia Dortmund)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite, mainly because of the comic characters Batman and Robin as the theme. It was a crazy idea I got not knowing if it will work. But I did it anyway.


	11. The Maestro (Germany National Team)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of inspired by Manuel's hand gestures :D They are quite animated at times. I hope people like this.
> 
> p/s: I have no knowledge in conducting but I know this is nothing like the real thing.


	12. We Are The Champions (Spain National Team)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the 1st comic I made for this series. It was made just before World Cup 2014, hence the World Cup football.


	13. That's What Friends Are For (Bayern Munich)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the midst of making another comic, this came through my mind. The cheeky Schweini has a solution for everything :D Lahmmy's stare is priceless.
> 
> p/s: Didn't realise I used the picture for another comic


	14. Duck Face (Bayern Munich)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of screaming for a caption. The duck face is pretty funny, I had to make something out of it. Hehe...


	15. Football Fan Reactions - Jürgen Klopp Version (Liverpool, Borussia Dortmund)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the lovely Bayermund's birthday!!! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!!! You deserve the best! 
> 
> I've always wanted to do something with Kloppo and finally get to do it. Hehe...
> 
> (Will add more of this in the future)


	16. See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil (Borussia Dortmund)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very cute Marco Reus did the 3 monkey emoji: See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil, which he did because of a lost bet. Hahaha... Saw it everywhere so I decided to associate it with all the people he needs to go through everyday... poor boy... guess it's not easy to be famous.


	17. English People Are Weird (Germany National Team)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found a way to put these pictures together. Inspired by my brother, who asked me during the World Cup final, why the Becks are wearing Argentina jerseys.


	18. Kindergarten (Borussia Dortmund)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the people in social media that refer the Borussia Dortmund team as a kindergarten team.


	19. The Right Way (Bayern Munich, Real Madrid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don't flame me :P


	20. I Can't Bear This (Borussia Dortmund, Bayern Munich)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berni is so funny I had to make something out of it. Please bear with it.


	21. Will Neuer Win Ballon D'Or? (Bayern Munich, Germany National Team)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me mocking the award because it is like a popularity contest where only strikers will win the award. Sometimes the world is just very unfair.


	22. World Cup Trophy (Germany National Team)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually inspired by the chipped trophy incident during the World Cup 2014 celebration and the Frodo/LOTR/made in China meme :)


	23. Grown Ups (Bayern Munich)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very cute Manu looking at something so I can't help myself :P


	24. I Will Always Love You (Bayern Munich)




	25. Soulmate (Bayern Munich)




	26. It's Okay (Bayern Munich)




	27. Reaching 4 Stars (Germany National Team)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a recap inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6qmcHr0pDs). It is my favourite video edit. The video is a reload from another user. The original video was banned by youtube (I think)
> 
> The World Cup draw is today! Hopefully, Germany gets a good draw.


	28. La La La - I Dare You (Germany National Team, Portugal National Team)

 

 


	29. I Knew You Were Trouble (Germany Football Team, England Football Team)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Story: I started watching World Cup back in 2002, and my favourite team is Germany. My love of Germany football team came from none other than Klose. He's such a scoring machine! As a tribute to Klose, I made a story out of him scoring and scoring. Hehe... Well, using a Taylor Swift song might seem weird but hey, the phrase seems fitting. The tricky part of this story are the pictures! Football teams always change the design of the jerseys... i had a hard time looking for the same jerseys.
> 
> Update: Klose has become the all time goal scorer with 16 goals after the Germany vs Brazil semi final in World Cup 2014. Woohoo! Congratulations to Klose!


	30. If Only (Borussia Dortmund)




	31. Brotherhood (Borussia Dortmund)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I made this way before Mario is back in Dortmund.*
> 
> Background Story:  
> Götzeus is a really cute bromance. So i decided to make one as a tribute. Their feelings towards each other did not change even after Götze went to Bayern Munich. Brotherhood forever. :D


	32. He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother (Germany National Team)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That fall was cute, i had to make something out of it. Lol. Marco is always awesome to make. 
> 
> Always cover for your bro.


	33. Roar!!! (Bayern Munich)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Story:
> 
> Just some random thoughts. When I saw Basti with the cute little cub, I try to incorporate into a story.
> 
> No lions are harmed during the production of this comic.
> 
> ps: Arhh... I edit too many times in this particular comic... Too many things that I'm not satisfied... too many spaces...

**Author's Note:**

> These are silly stuff that I made long time ago. It stated with making captions with single pictures in the F1 fandom, because in forums there are many people doing it but unfortunately most of them are not funny. I decided to put my own spin into the pictures. Then there are people that make stories from few pictures so i thought of making one myself. It was fun and challenging at the same time, because you have to put pictures with the right expressions and the settings need to make sense.
> 
> You may have seen them in other platforms before because they were at other platforms. But I decided to put them here because I love to put them in one place where people can easily find them.
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D


End file.
